Another
by MMonkeii610
Summary: Kim Jongin tidak pernah mempercayai apapun yang berhubungan dengan sebuah anomali sampai akhirnya sosok anomali itu datang untuk menyapanya. Oneshoot. Kim Jongin/Lee Taemin/Seulgi . RnR?


Title : Another

Disclaimer : The characters are belong to theirselves, and the story is mine.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pemuda bermanik legam itu tampak lesu, sedari tadi tangannya terulur sambil memencet tombol remote televisi, mengganti-ganti channel. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia mendesis sambil melempar remote televisi itu ke arah sembarang lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam tumpukan bantal tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

Drak.

Kepala pemuda bermanik legam itu seketika menyembul keluar dari balik tumpukan bantal dan mendapati saudara laki-lakinya tengah menjatuhkan sebuah figura foto.

"Masih mau melakukannya lagi? Belum kapok juga?"

Pemuda yang baru saja menjatuhkan sebuah figura—Taemin hanya terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan dari saudara laki-lakinya itu, besar kemungkinan kalau Taemin memang belum kapok juga. Seminggu yang lalu mereka melakukan ritual memanggil Bloody Mary di kamar mandi rumah mereka, hanya sekedar mencari kebenaran atas mitos yang belakangan menjadi trend dikalangan remaja.

"Tentu saja kami akan melakukannya lagi, kemarin belum ada tanda-tanda anomali Jongin-a."

Seorang gadis berkulit seputih porselen itu berseru dari balik tubuh Taemin, walau dia jarang sekali tersenyum tapi parasnya yang ayu itu selalu membuat pemuda beriris obsidian—Jongin tertarik.

"Kau juga mau melakukannya lagi? Sinting, bukankah kemarin kau baru saja melakukannya? Oke, kau memang gaul, aku mengakuinya, jadi bisakah dihentikan saja ritual gaul ini?"

Jongin mendengus, ada apa dengan semua orang di kota ini? Haruskah seseorang melakukan semua ini untuk memenuhi rasa ingin tau mereka atas mitos itu? Sebenarnya masalahnya bukan disitu, mitos Bloody Mary memang terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Suasana kamar mandi yang sepi dan gelap ditambah dengan memanggil nama Bloody Mary tiga kali, sungguh sebuah situasi idaman untuk berfantasi horor dan kemudian menceritakan anomali—jika terjadi keesokan harinya kepada teman-teman. Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Ayolah tidak ada yang salah dengan sedikit menakut-nakuti teman, bukan?

"Bilang saja kau takut Jongin haha. Sudah hampir tengah malam, Seulgi ayo kita siap-siap dulu."

"Dia sebenarnya memang takut, lagipula si Bloody Mary itu tidak akan datang dan mencekikmu, itu konyol. Kurasa Bloody Mary itu memang mitos."

Taemin terkikik geli lagi, disusul dengan gadis berkulit seputih porselen itu, sedangkan Jongin mendengus lagi kemudian kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tumpukan bantal, dan bergumam galak dari balik tumpukan bantal itu.

"Terserahlah."

* * *

><p>Jeritan panjang serupa jeritan pemeran utama dalam drama-drama horror memecah kesunyian. Refleks Jonginbangkit dari tidurnya, mencari dimana letak sumber suara jeritan itu. Bersamaan dengan itu hening kembali mendominasi. Hanya tetesan air dari washtafel dapur yang memberi melodi. Jongin yakin dia tidak mengalami disfungsi pada indera pendengarannya, sepersekian detik kemudian dia teringat akan saudara laki-lakinya dan teman perempuannya. Jongin segera berlari dengan tergesa ke arah satu-satunya kamar mandi di rumah itu, manik legamnya memindai tiap entitas yang tertangkap oleh mata,mencari sosok saudara laki-lakinya dan teman perempuannya.<p>

Alih-alih menyerah karena sedari tadi tidak menemukan sosok yang dia cari, Jongin memilih untuk menyerukan nama keduanya. Satu persatu ruangan gelap dalam rumahnya itu dia telurusi namun tak juga menemukan keduanya.

"Jongin, kau sedang apa berteriak kesetanan seperti itu?"

Detik itu juga detak jantung Jongin yang sebelumnya terpacu dengan cepat, melambat. Dia merasa lega luar biasa setelah mendapati sosok saudara laki-lakinya.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Jongin, tubuhnya dia hempaskan begitu saja pada sofa merah disebelahnya, seketika peluh mulai asyik mencumbui tubuhnya.

"Aku baru saja mengantarkan Seulgi pulang, tadi kami tidak mendapati satupun anomali. Ini bukan kabar bagus ck."

Jongin mendengus pelan, sejak kapan tidak mendapati satupun anomali setelah melakukan ritual memanggil Bloody Mary—atau hal sinting apalah itu, masuk kedalam kategori kabar yang tidak baik? Ini lebih dari sinting!

"Aku memperingatimu Taemin, kali ini sebagai saudaramu. Jangan mencoba memanggil Bloody Mary—atau siapa lah itu. Itu sinting!"

—dan berbahaya, Jongin meneruskan dalam hatinya. Sementara Taemin hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya, dengan tatapan jahil yang seakan-akan berkata –Kau-takut-ya? Taemin mulai berlalu ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

* * *

><p>Jeritan serupa semalam terdengar membahana lagi, malah kali ini terdengar lebih menusuk, dan lagi-lagi Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera mencari sumber suara yang menusuk indera pendengarannya. Jongin menuntun langkahnya ke arah kamar mandi yang semalam digunakan untuk melakukan ritual pengujian mitos Bloody Mary. Tidak ada tanda-tanda anomali disana, hanya ada suara tetesan air dari keran yang tak tertutup dengan rapat.<p>

Krieett.

Suara berdecit dari pintu kayu wardrobe sedikit membuatnya tersentak. Kini rasa penasaranlah yang berkuasa dalam dirinya, tangannya terulur hendak menggapai knop pintu wardrobe yang tak terpaut aksa drastis. Pelan-pelan dibukanya pintu kayu yang tampak renta itu, bunyi berdecit mulai beradu dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai berpacu cepat. Aroma khas dari wardrobe yang sudah lama tak digunakan pemiliknya menguar memenuhi indera penciuman Jongin. Matanya menyipit mencoba beradaptasi dengan kondisi wardrobe yang memang minim cahaya dan sedikit demi sedikit indera penciumannya mencium bau yang tak semestinya dia dapati disini, manik legamnya membulat nyaris bersamaan dengan sosok pucat yang dilihatnya.

"Surprise."

Suara selembut kapas yang biasanya terdengar lembut kini terdengar ngeri di gendang telinga Jongin. Jongin tercekat, sejurus kemudian dia berbalik dan mendapati Taemin menyeringgai dengan sebilah pisau dapur di tangan kirinya.

"K-Kau sinting!"

Jongin seketika berlari menjauh dari Taemin. Seperti terkena disfungsi, otak jeniusnya mendadak tidak dapat membedakan nyata dan delusi. Semua ini terasa sangat tidak masuk akal baginya, Seulgi—Taemin—Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau bilang, kau mengantarkan Seulgi pulang! Kau membunuh Seulgi! Siapa kau sebenarnya hah! Kau bukan Taemin!" Tukas Jongin dan seketika Bulu kuduk Jongin meremang tatkala Taemin mulai mendelik ke arahnya.

"Aku berkata jujur Jongin-a, aku mengantarkan seulgi pulang...kepangkuan Tuhan HAHAHA."

Jongin berdecih kemudian menghindar ketika Taemin mulai mengayunkan sebilah pisau yang berada ditangan kirinya, tawa ngerinya membahan di seluruh penjuru ruangan rumah itu.

"Dia menghinaku, kau tau? Dia bilang aku tidak berani menampakkan wujudku dihadapannya HAHAHAHA bedebah kecil itu menghinaku HAHAHAHA!"

Dan semua ini menjadi sangat beralasan, Seulgi membuat mitos menjadi nyata. Keadaan rumah yang semula damai berubah menjadi zona supranatural yang bahkan lebih mencekam.

"Kemarilah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa hantu keparat itu kembali terdengar menusuk indera pendengaran Jongin, refleks tubuhnya berlari menjauh, peluh mulai asyik mencumbui tubuh dan dahinya, jelas-jelas saudaranya itu kerasukan. Jongin memutar otaknya, mencari-cari setiap detail mitos yang dapat dia gunakan untuk mengusir pergi si Bloody Mary yang meminjam tubuh saudara laki-lakinya itu.

"Kau tidak bosan main kucing-kucingan seperti ini Tikus keparat, eh! HAHAHAHA!"

—Keparat kepalamu! Jongin mengumpat, dia mulai melemparkan apa saja ke arah Taemin, sungguh seumur hidup, baru kali ini dia ada dalam situasi yang sangat tidak masuk akal seperti ini, dan tiba-tiba saja punggungnya terasa nyeri yang teramat sangat, indera penciumannya mulai mencium bau yang seharusnya mustahil dia menciumnya lagi, kepalanya terasa berat, seperti aja seribu jarum yang secara bersamaan menusuk kepalanya—

Manik legam itu terbelalak lebar, peluh dingin mulai tampak membasahi dahinya, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Seketika Jongin mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk Jongin-a? Minumlah dulu."

Taemin tersenyum lembut pada Jongin, tangannya terulur menawarkan segelas air kepada Jongin. Jongin hanya menatap Taemin dengan mimik tegang.

"Kau berteriak kesetanan sedari tadi, kami mencoba membangunkanmu tapi kau terus berteriak, itu membuat kami khawatir."

Seulgi mencoba menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi kepada Jongin dan kemudian wajah tegangnya berangsur-angsur lega. Rupanya tadi dia hanya bermimpi merasakan anomali Bloody Mary.

"—Oh syukurlah."

"Tenang saja Bloody Mary hanya mitos."

Seulgi mencoba menenangkan Jongin. Iya benar, bloody Mary tentu hanyalah mitos belaka.

"Iya, Bloody Mary tidak nyata, bukan? Itu hanya ritual sinting."

Iya benar Bloody Mary memang tidak nyata.

Tunggu dulu—

Jongin tercekat, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Bagaimana mereka bisa tau…mimpinya?

"Surprise."

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
